Control Freak
by Lady Revel
Summary: ONE SHOT-Esteemed therapist, Dr. Roman Reigns sees a new patient named Lisa Hayes who is seeking his help in battling her control issues. Dr. Reigns employs some alternative treatment to get her to understand that losing control can be very pleasurable. Concept comes from a convo with my BFF. Thanks, Liv! :)


"Hello, I'm Lisa Hayes. I have an appointment to see Dr. Reigns."

"Please fill out this paperwork and the therapist will be with you shortly." Lisa self-consciously walked to the seat closest to her in the waiting room. She felt as though all eyes were on her. After her boyfriend Jarrett broke up with her, she thought it would be in her best interest to speak to a professional about her unique situation.

Lisa quickly filled out the paperwork, returned it and sat down in her seat. She could feel a young man burning a hole through her. She decided to make eye contact in hopes that he would turn away. Even after a polite smile, he still stared at her like a creep.

"Lisa?" The woman at the front desk called her name just in time to save her from the psycho in the waiting room. "You can go right in, Dr. Reigns is ready for you."

"Thank You." Lisa opened the door thinking it would take her directly into the therapist's office, but it led her to a hall way. She passed several unmarked doors before seeing an open door to her right with _Dr. Roman Reigns PhD_ on it _._ She timidly knocked on the door not seeing anyone at first.

"Hello…you must be Lisa." Lisa was startled by the tall man standing just inside the door to the left. He extended his hand inviting her to come in out of the hall.

"Yes…I'm Lisa. Lisa Hayes."

"It's a pleasure to meet, Lisa. Come in and have a seat." Dr. Reigns didn't look anything like what she expected. She was expecting a squirrely looking older man. Certainly not the tan, muscular Adonis that was standing before her.

"Thank You. It's a pleasure meeting you too." Her eyes discreetly wandered over his body catching a glimpse of what appeared to be a tattoo under his shirt.

"So, Lisa let's get to know each other a little better." Dr. Reigns smoothed his hand over his slicked back hair that was restricted by a ponytail and placed his hand on the side of his face with his pointer finger resting on the black frame of his glasses. Lisa got lost in a daydream as he picked up his note pad and licked his lips.

"Umm…" Lisa ran her hands over her own hair that was bound in a tight bun and pushed her glasses up from the tip of her nose. "What do you want to know?"

"I wanna know why you're here, Lisa." Dr. Reigns leaned front in his chair making his chest muscles bulge out of the shirt under his blazer.

"Well…I just broke up with my boyfriend of 5 years." Lisa couldn't help but notice Dr. Reigns' stare. It was distracting her as she tried to explain her situation. "He-he said I was a control freak and that's why he couldn't be with me anymore." Lisa's eyes clung to the floor with shame. She was tempted to cover her face until Dr. Reigns' deep voice alarmed her.

"A control freak?" He smirked with a sense of intrigue. "Tell me more about that, Lisa." She shifted in her seat feeling uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"Well, I like things to be orderly. There's a time and a place for everything and I feel like I have to make sure of that…even during sex. That's where my boyfriend _really_ had a problem."

"Is that right?" Dr. Reigns leaned in closer to Lisa causing her to fan herself.

"Yes when I don't have control, I'm in a state of chaos." Lisa removed her glasses and patted her face with a tissue before putting them in her purse.

"But you do understand that you're not in control of everything Lisa, don't you? There are some things that are simply out of your control." His voice had both a stimulating and numbing effect on her. It didn't make sense.

"I know…and that drives me crazy!" Lisa's face was turning red with frustration. She hated that Dr. Reigns was making her feel so hot. She ran her hand along her collarbone as she silently commanded herself to regain her composure. Dr. Reigns got up from his chair and sat on the couch next to her. He removed his glasses and set them on the coffee table so Lisa could see the true, unobstructed intensity of his stare.

"Is it driving you crazy that I'm invading your space without your consent?" Lisa fanned herself before standing and walking to the other side of the room. Dr. Reigns laughed to himself knowing he had some work to do in order to break down Lisa's walls. "Why did you walk away, Lisa?" His voice was deep and calm, but it somehow added to the anxiety Lisa was feeling.

"Because you…you were way too close!" Lisa looked at the door and tried to plan her escape route. Dr. Reigns stood and walked over to her.

"Why don't you want me to get close to you?" Dr. Reigns was now standing directly behind her as she looked out of the window in to the parking lot. The pace of her breathing increased as she felt the heat from his body.

"Do you know what you're doing to me? I can't do this!" Lisa tried to turn for the door but she was stopped by his massive body.

"Why can't you do what your body is telling you to do? What are you afraid of?" Lisa let out an audible whimper as he moved even closer to her and she could smell his natural masculine smell. "I'd like to try an experiment, Lisa." A warm feeling rushed through her body as she stared directly into his serious grey eyes. "I want you to see that once you accept that you're not in control of everything, losing control can be a pleasurable experience."

"What? I should really get going. I don't think I'm ready for this." Lisa tried to move under his arm, but he planted a kiss on her that made her stop in her tracks. Even though she enjoyed the kiss, she slapped him across the face. He ran his hand over jaw that was covered in a thick, black beard and smirked at Lisa.

"Let me help you lose control." He pressed his growing erection against her leg and Lisa let out a shriek that was part pleasure and part fear.

"Dr. Reigns, this is crazy!" Lisa tried to move away from his giant erection pressing into her leg, but her movement just caused him to moan, turning her on in the process.

"Trust me…" He pulled his hair out of the ponytail and let it cascade down his back. The sight of his steel grey eyes and long dark locks made Lisa bite her bottom lip as he towered over her. Thinking about how her ex-boyfriend called her a controlling prude, she was willing to see if Dr. Reigns' treatment could help her to loosen up. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Get on your knees." Lisa was obedient and got on her knees as Dr. Reigns walked over to his closet and pulled out what looked like a tool box. He opened it and pulled out interlinked hand cuffs and ankle restraints. "Take off your clothes." His voice was stern, but calm and it turned Lisa on.

"What if I don't want to take my clothes off?" Lisa tried to muster some sassiness in an attempt to regain control.

"You don't have an option, I'm not asking. Take your clothes off." Dr. Reigns quickly pulled Lisa's blouse over her head accidentally loosening her hair from the bun. Lisa sat on her heels in her bra and the skirt she was wearing. "Take off your skirt, or I'll take that off too." Lisa gritted her teeth as she unzipped her skirt and stood to slip it off before returning to her knees.

"Should I take off my bra and panties?" Lisa was still trying to desperately maintain some control of the situation, but Dr. Reigns wouldn't even give her an inch.

"Don't ask me what I want. I'll tell you what I want you to do." His voice was never raised. He had the same tone ever since Lisa walked into his office.

Now that Lisa was kneeling in her matching white, silk bra and panties, Dr. Reigns walked around her and began binding her ankles and wrists in the restraints until both wrists and ankles were securely tied behind her. He got on his knees and looked her in the eyes before giving her another smirk and kissing her passionately. As soon as he felt her starting to get into the kiss, he pulled away. He reached into his tool box and pulled out a small egg vibrator and a remote. Sliding his hands into her panties, he can feel her wetness. So, he slid the small vibrator into her panties and slipped it inside of her making her gasp. He pulled his hand out of her panties and looked her in the eyes again before hitting a button on the remote and making Lisa's body spasm as the vibrator massaged her g spot. Lisa's body convulsed within the confines of her restraints, but she refused to scream. Dr. Reigns kissed her chest and pulled her bra up exposing her breasts. Just as suddenly as he started the vibrator, he stopped it leaving Lisa's body begging for more. He took one of her nipples into his mouth and nibbled on it gently. Lisa's body jerked with pleasure as he hit the button and started the vibrator again.

"Please….stop. I can't take it." Contrary to her body yearning for him, Lisa's mind demanded that her mouth protest the immense pleasure he was giving her.

"Yes you can. Let go and enjoy it." Dr. Reigns teased her pulsing the vibrator as he shifted his attention to her other nipple. His moaning, sucking and biting of her nipples made her feel like she was gonna explode, but she fought it as hard as she could. "I can feel you wanting to scream. Let it out." Dr. Reigns seemed calm, but passionate as he had his way with her body.

"No, I can't." Lisa nearly collapsed into him as he stopped pulsing the vibrator. She could feel her juices running down her leg. She'd never been that turned on before and she knew she couldn't fight off the pleasure much longer. Dr. Reigns stood to his feet right in front of her and unzipped his pants finally exposing the large erection she'd been feeling for the past several minutes. Lisa licked her lips making him laugh. Thinking about her eager tongue made him even harder.

"Stick your tongue out." Lisa obeyed him and stuck her tongue out and he slapped his dick against her tongue as they both moaned. Without warning he thrust his length into her mouth to the back of her throat making her choke. Lisa was furious, but there was nothing she could do. "What? Are you mad that I made you choke?" He thrust his dick into her mouth a second time with a sadistic smile on his face. He hit the button on the vibrator again as he rammed his dick into her mouth repeatedly. She had no choice but to moan as the vibrator brought her dangerously close to an orgasm. Feeling her body convulse, Dr. Reigns noticed she was starting to willingly take him into her mouth.

"Mmmm…ggaaahh!" Lisa seemed to enjoy the way she gagged on him and she liked the control she was regaining. His head was back as his hips moved in a complimentary motion with her mouth. She massaged him with her tongue while he plunged deep into her throat. He moaned loudly before jerking his dick out of her mouth and stopping the vibrator. "Mmm!" Lisa groaned in frustration as she throbbed with disappointment.

"You're not done yet, Lisa." He laughed rubbing his dick realizing she was trying to sneak in an attempt to be in control by trying to make him cum. "Remember you're not in charge here, I am." He walked around her and took off the restraints. Lisa rubbed her wrists and ankles before he gripped her waist and pulled her up to stand. He kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her body. Lisa felt the remote for the vibrator in his hand resting on her back and he could feel her body begging him to hit the button. He pulsated it and loved the way her trembling body felt in his arms. With each pulse, she grinded against him. "Shit, you feel good." Knowing she was pushing him too close to cumming, he laid on his back on the floor. "Sit on my face." Lisa slid her panties off and sat on his face with her hands resting on his stomach and her face hovering above his rock hard dick. He ran his tongue along her lips until he found her clit making Lisa jump. He sucked it gently as she gyrated on his face. He smacked her ass to make her stop moving. Just as she was getting into him sucking her clit, he hit the button for the vibrator and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his mouth so she couldn't escape the pleasure.

"Ahhh…shit! Wait!" as she wriggled around trying to find relief from the intense pleasure, she noticed little drops flowing from his dick. He was getting off on the simple fact that he was in charge of her pleasure without her even touching him. She refused to go down without a fight. Leaning forward she took him in her mouth until her lips were grazing his balls.

"Fuck!" Dr. Reigns' normally unruffled tone of voice was different. He made an array of barbaric sounds as Lisa swallowed him over and over again. Feeling the shift in power, he quickly pulled Lisa's head from his dick, and flipped her over so she was flat on her back and he was in between her legs. With the hit of a button, he increased the intensity of the vibrator as he spread her legs wider and positioned himself to continue to eating her out.

"Ahh…I'm gonna cum! Ahh!" Dr. Reigns grinded his tongue against her clit, slurping at her entrance as she screamed out for the first time in her life. Dr. Reigns grinded his hips against the floor as he ate her leaving a trail of his juices as he got closer to cumming. The closer she came to her orgasm, the more it turned him on. Before he knew it, she was screaming out in what seemed like a foreign language as she came. Refusing to go out completely out of control, Lisa fought to pull his face up from her and brought him up to look her in the eye. "Now it's your turn." She pushed him back until his back was flat on the floor as she bobbed her head up and down on his dick.

"Shit…" He placed his hand on her head and pull her hair out of the already messy bun. Running his fingers through her hair, he guided her mouth up and down his shaft until she felt his thighs stiffen. "I'm cumming! Fuck!" Lisa continued to suck him deep into her mouth until she felt the juices spilling from him. He tried to pull out and cum on her face, but Lisa being the control freak she is, fought him and shoved him deep in her mouth letting it drip down her throat.

She sat up and took stock of herself. She was sitting on the floor almost completely naked with her hair a mess and she had just experienced more pleasure than she ever thought imaginable. Dr. Reigns was breathing heavy, but he stood up, pulled himself back together and proceeded to pull his hair back in a ponytail. He grabbed his glasses from the coffee table and put them back on.

"You made significant progress with letting go and accepting pleasure, but you still tried to regain control at the end." He scribbled something on his notepad and walked back over to Lisa. He ripped the piece of paper off and handed it to her as she put her clothes back on. It was his phone number. "I'm afraid we're going to have to try this treatment again until you are able to relinquish all control, Lisa." He got closer to her and ran his fingers through her hair as he planted another passionate kiss on her lips.

"How about we resume this treatment at my place?" Lisa felt like a new woman and she couldn't wait until she could get her hands, among other things, on Dr. Reigns again.

"I guess I can give you that one request, Lisa." He smiled at her as she pulled her hair back up into a bun. Just as she was getting ready to leave, he pulled her into him for one last kiss. "But I'll bring the tools." He gestured to his kinky tool box and Lisa beamed as she walked down the hall feeling his intense gaze on her every step of the way.

 ****Thanks for reading! Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated! Please check out my other stories!****


End file.
